


Aftermath

by Rain_dancer01



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey, Dreamfall
Genre: Angst, Danger, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_dancer01/pseuds/Rain_dancer01
Summary: The games have followed the story of April Ryan's journey so far....but what about the journeys of those she left behind?





	1. When worlds collide...

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a retelling of the events of TLJ and partially Dreamfall from varying points of view. Character focused.

Fiona sat quietly on the couch, her hands clasped in her lap. She was sitting tense and upright instead of in the comfortable lounging position she usually adopted. On the screen in front of her a popular soap was reaching a dramatic climax, but for once Fiona was not especially interested. She was distracted and worried. Fiona had hoped the TV might divert her attention for a moment, but instead had found her-self struggling to concentrate as the reality of the recent real-life dramas crept into her thoughts and demanded her attention. She had finally given up, leaving the TV on for company but letting her thoughts drift inwards. 

Something strange was going on in Venice. For some time she had occasionally glimpsed odd things out of the corner of her eye, a movement, a creature of indeterminable description, but always when she turned to look properly it would be gone. This in itself hadn’t bothered her too much, it was very hot and perhaps her imagination was simply playing tricks. Then one morning she had awoken early and after getting up, had paused for a moment to look out the bedroom window. 

The sky had been a pretty mixture of purplish blue and pink as the sun cast the first faint rays of light across the still mostly sleeping city, below her ran the murky waters of the canal. It had looked almost like a scene from a painters canvas, and Fiona had lingered at the window, folding her arms and leaning against the sill as she stared down at the quiet streets and the gently flowing water beneath her. Fiona could not recall exactly how long she had stood there, still groggy from sleep as she was she had found herself drifting into a kind of daydream, but the sky was definitely brightening a little as she’d dragged herself back to alertness and turned to walk way. As she turned something about the flowing water had caught her eye. The usually calm water seemed to be rippling and swirling, as if disturbed by something hidden beneath its surface. Fiona had strained her eyes to peer down into the mud-filled depths. At first she could see nothing, then outlines and shapes began to emerge through the gloom, the water seemed to clear just slightly and to Fiona’s astonishment she could see what looked to be an entire underwater city. She had blinked and looked again, sure it must be a trick of the light, or a result of her not being entirely awake yet, but the city was still there. She’d glanced over at Mickey, but her girlfriend had still been sleeping peacefully and when she’d looked back out the window the vision of the city had gone, and all that could be seen were the normal muddy waters of the canal.  
She had never told Mickey about her odd experience; sure the older and very down-to-earth Mickey would insist she’d been dreaming, and if she was honest Fiona couldn’t really blame her. 

Nothing else had happened for awhile afterwards, and she had almost shrugged it off, until the incident with Mickey the night before last when Fiona had been startled awake by her usually composed and calm girlfriend screaming in terror. Fiona had sat up beside Mickey, placing a hand on her partners shoulder and asked what was wrong. Mickey had sat, bolt upright and tense, her cropped hair slicked to her head by sweat. “Mickey? What's the matter?” Fiona had asked again, Mickey had looked at her then, still shaken, but a hint of embarrassment creeping into her face as well. “Nightmare” she'd muttered “it's nothing”. Fiona looked at her girlfriend with speculation, nightmare or not, she didn't believe for a moment it was nothing. Mickey was normally very calm and composed. Although both introverted and somewhat socially anxious, she was also down to earth and practical and very little ever seemed to phase her, even in emergencies Fiona was the one who usually had to fight panic, while Mickey would be the sensible one, remaining calm and doing whatever needed to be done to get the situation back under control. Fiona couldn't remember ever having seen her so agitated and it frightened her a little. But Mickey, had refused to talk about the incident further, even becoming irritable and defensive, so Fiona had let the subject drop. She recalled how Mickey had been reluctant or unable to go back to sleep afterwards though, despite her insistence that she was fine, perhaps afraid the nightmare would return if she did.  
Eventually Fiona had gone downstairs and made some herbal tea for Mickey. With the tea to calm her down Mickey had finally fallen asleep again and Fiona although worried for her had drifted off to sleep herself not long after.

The next morning they had both gotten up early. Fiona had switched on the shower only to be drenched in ice cold water. With a yelp of surprise She had leaped out of the shower cubical, gasping and shivering. Mickey startled by the noise and action had also jumped and the toothbrush and paste she had been holding clattered noisily into the sink. “Jeez, what's up Fiona?” Mickey had asked, recovering from her initial surprise “there a spider in there or something?”  
“The water is freezing cold” Fiona had complained. Mickey had smirked then causing Fiona to feel briefly annoyed, until she realised how it must have looked with her screeching and leaping out the shower like that. She'd smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

“I'll get to work on the pipes after breakfast” Mickey promised “Damn plumbings always going wrong.” Fiona had turned to switch the shower off.  
“No need to screech like that at a little cold water though” Mickey added teasingly. A mischievous thought crossed Fiona's mind and she had half turned back to her girlfriend, leaving the shower running for the moment  
“Really? Want to try it?” Before Mickey could answer Fiona had braved the shower and disconnected it from the wall. Opening the door she'd sprayed the cold water towards Mickey, who had been too slow to dodge.  
“Agggh! Fiona! Stop! You're getting the bathroom soaked!” Mickey protested, “okay,okay! point taken, sorry.”  
Grinning Fiona had placed the shower back on the wall and turned the water off. The tiled floor was soaked, water dripped off the walls, and Mickey was standing with a mock stern expression, still in her night things which were now soaked through and clinging to her, water dripped from her clothes, hair, and fingers to form a puddle at her feet. “Gee thanks Fiona!” Mickey had scolded, although her tone hadn't been serious.  
“Any time” Fiona had replied, her tone still impish. In response Mickey shook her head but Fiona could see her fighting not to smile. Fiona smiled slightly at the memory, the playful interaction between her and Mickey had been a welcome distraction from the things bothering her. But it hadn't lasted. 

That evening she and Mickey had been relaxing together in front of the TV. Fiona, been nestled against Mickey and resting her head on her shoulder as they watched The Victory Hotel, and at some point had drifted off to sleep. She had been jostled rudely awake by Mickey suddenly leaping to her feet. Fiona had gasped in surprise as she collapsed face first onto the sofa. Recovering Fiona had looked at Mickey for explanation but even as she did so she'd seen the reason for Mickey's abrupt behaviour and scrambled to her feet. The walls seemed to have vanished and in their place were tropical trees with lush green leaves and smooth, solid trunks, the carpet now resembled soil, littered here and there with plants and flowers, her first thought had been to wonder if it was some sort of hologram, perhaps set up as a prank by one of their student tenants, but as far as she knew a hologram was only visual, and not only could she see the tropical forest, she could hear and even smell it too.  
The calls of various animals had echoed round, somewhere she had heard a bird singing, she could smell the scent of the damp soil beneath her, and she had even felt a light breeze dance past her. She had looked once more towards Mickey and this time made eye-contact, but the confusion in Mickey's eyes had simply mirrored her own. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the forest seemed to vanish without a trace, and they were once more standing in the front room of the Border House. Fiona and Mickey had both collapsed back onto the sofa trying to make sense of what they had seen. Eventually Mickey had just shaken her head, and mumbled that she was going to bed, since then her girlfriend had refused to discuss the subject at all with Fiona, becoming evasive or moody whenever Fiona tried to bring it up. 

It frustrated Fiona, she knew Mickey was worried and after the 15 years they had spent together Fiona knew that something like this, something that Mickey could neither understand or explain would trouble her, but this was one area in which Fiona and her girlfriend differed greatly. Mickey tended to withdraw when she was worried, she found talking about her problems or worries difficult, her reaction to the odd occurrences was to pretend they didn't exist, or rationalise them by insisting it was just a trick of the mind, or an over active imagination, or even that they'd been dreaming, even though, deep down, she knew it wasn't true. Fiona however wanted to talk about her worries, to gain reassurance and insight, keeping it all internalised just caused the feeling of unease to build and intensify inside her until she felt about ready to explode. She had confided in one person, a young art-student staying at the Boarder House named April. Although friendly with most of the tenants, Fiona had a soft-spot for April. The girl had seemed so scared and lost when Charlie (another borderer at the house) had first introduced her to April. Fiona had taken the girl under her wing and endeavoured to make her feel at home . April was a very sweet girl and easy to talk to once she overcame her natural shyness. April had not dismissed what Fiona had confided in her, only admitting she had seen odd things too. The two had chatted for awhile before April left to find Cortez. That was another thing, Fiona didn't understand Aprils recent fascination with the man.

Cortez was an older man who seemed to enjoy sitting on the bench outside the boarder house, sometimes reading, other times seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Mickey seemed to like him, but Fiona was wary. There was something unusual and mysterious about Cortez. He often spoke in riddles, almost never giving a direct answer to anything, he''d sit motionless on the bench often for hours at a time. He rarely spoke but when he did some of the things he said seemed fantastical, and Fiona occasionally found herself wondering what the old man had been smoking. Still, even Fiona admitted he was harmless enough. April had seemed unsure of him at first too, and had even gone to Fiona for reassurance earlier in the week after he had apparently spooked her, but over the last few days seemed to be seeking him out quite frequently. What had caused such an abrupt turn around in the student's opinion Fiona had no clue, but it worried her a little, especially with all the unexplained events of the last few days. She worried for the girl and wondered at reason for her unusual behaviour recently, whatever was going on, she just hoped April would be okay.

“Hey Fiona!!” a bright, cheerful voice greeted her. Fiona looked up at the pretty dark haired girl who had entered the room.  
“Hello Emma, how's the sculpting going?”  
“Pretty good” Emma replied “I don't suppose you've seen April?”  
“Not for awhile” Fiona said “The last time I spoke to her, she went out looking for Cortez, but that was a day or so ago.. ."  
Emma frowned, and Fiona could see the thinly veiled worry etched on her face “I wish I knew what was going on...”  
“You and me both, darling, she's been acting so strangely, even I've noticed. ......I don't suppose she has mentioned anything to you about it, has she?”

..........................

Emma bit her lip and wondered how much she ought to say. She liked and trusted Fiona, that wasn't the issue, she knew Fiona was merely concerned. What made her hesitate was that what little April had told her and Charlie had been in strictest confidence, and she wasn't entirely sure how Fiona would react if she repeated exactly what her friend had said anyway, especially as Emma was having a hard time believing it herself. But the other thing was how April might feel if she knew her confidence had been betrayed. On the other hand Emma was increasingly fearful of what on earth April was getting herself into. If her friend was possibly getting herself into trouble, even danger, wasn't it her duty, as her friend, to say something...?.  
Emma took a deep breath “Charlie and I spoke to her the night before last” she replied cautiously “she 's helping Cortez with..... something, I don't really know what though, she wasn't exactly specific. She was going to tell us more yesterday morning but she just vanished again. She hasn't been in her room, she hasn't turned up at the Academy, and according to Charlie she hasn't shown up for work either.  
We waited yesterday, it wasn't the first time she'd disappeared for a whole day recently, but Charlie and I didn't notice her come in last night, and she isn't in her room again this morning, I checked .”  
Fiona looked at Emma anxiously “Do you think she's in trouble?”  
“I... don't know”  
“Well, I hope she knows what she's doing, I'm worried about her”  
Emma sighed, “Me too. I'm going out again to see if I can find her. If she comes back here can you tell her I'm looking for her?”.  
“Of course, be careful out there darling” Fiona replied and turned her focus back onto the television , staring blankly at it's screen. 

Not holding out much hope of actually finding her increasingly elusive friend, but needing to do something other than worry, Emma turned and walked out the door. Zack passed her as she left, pushing himself rudely past her on his way into the Border House. Emma halted and glared after him, her worry quickly turning into anger “watch it, jerk!”  
“Yeah?” Zack half turned back towards her, his tone was arrogant as ever and he had a smug looking smile on his face that irritated Emma even further “ well we'll see who needs be “watching it” soon enough. Your friend made a big mistake when she messed with me babe. If I were her I'd really be watching my back right now.”  
Emma scowled at him, feeling a mix of hatred and fear well within her. Emma by nature was outgoing and gregarious, and there were very few people she absolutely detested, Zack however was one of them. He had been caught listening outside Aprils door quite a few times after the disastrous date he'd had with April, what if he'd overheard their conversation the last night, or even just part of it?  
“What have you done, Zack?” .  
“Hey she started this. That bitch fucked with me and soon she's gonna be real sorry. You'll find out soon enough. Later, babe.” Zack smirked and strode off, leaving Emma with a cold, sick feeling in her stomach.  
She considered going after Zack and pressuring him for more information, but thought better of it, she had wasted enough time on that slime ball already, she had to find April and warn her.


	2. Finding April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie works at the Fringe Cafe but his thoughts are of April , meanwhile Emma's search continues. But they are about to find out an answer to some of the mystery, and none of of them will come out unscathed.

Charlie stood alone at the bar, waiting for the next stream of customers to arrive. His mind kept tracking back towards April and how she seemed to have vanished without a trace yet again. Emma and April were the best and closest friend's he'd ever had and despite the fact he trusted April completely, he wished he knew what on earth was going on with her. The little April had told them so far seemed very far-fetched, but after the incident with that strange creature materialising out of thin air in the café ,Charlie was more than ready to believe her. Besides he had never known April to lie. He was concerned for her though, for while he didn't doubt April herself for a second, he wasn't so sure about Cortez.. Cortez had always seemed odd to him, and some of what April had said had implied that her mission (or whatever it was Cortez had “drafted” her for) could be putting her in danger. She had promised to give him and Emma a little more information, then just vanished without a trace the following morning. He wasn't angry with her but he was worried about the reason for her unexpected departure, and the fact that, as far as he knew, April hadn't returned yet. 

A group of customers approached the bar and Charlie pushed the nagging worry to the back of his mind and turned to serve the customers, wherever April was or whatever she had gotten involved in, there was nothing he could do for her right now.  
............................

Meanwhile Emma had been searching for April for hours with no success. She had checked the Academy , the park, the Art's Centre, and all of April's normal haunts. Then she'd walked around Venice in general, searched Metro Circle even ventured into the infamous Hope Street area. Now she sat on the subway train, hot, tiered and anxious. She had run out of ideas of places to search, the only thing she could think to do now was check back at the Border House. She wanted to talk to Charlie and seek support and advice, but he would still be working and there was no point in worrying him further just yet. Hopefully Fiona would be around when she got back. Fiona was even more in the dark about what was going on than she and Charlie were, but she would at least be sympathetic and listen. With any luck April may have left a message with her, or even better be waiting for her when she got back. 

The train shuddered to a halt and Emma stepped onto the platform, walking wearily up the concrete stairs and out into the bright sunlight. She headed towards the Border House,. As she approached the bridge over the canal which lead to the Border House she noticed two men. One was a pale, slim man dressed in a black shirt and grey trousers. The other man was dressed in a strange grey uniform. They were stood in conversation and seemed oblivious to her, but for some reason their presence disturbed her. Emma hesitated a moment and wondered if she ought to try and listen in to what they were saying, especially given what April had said, they looked suspicious enough. But she could see no good hiding places, and if she hovered next to them it would be too obvious. She stopped, pretending to adjust her shoe, straining her ears to gain some clue of the conversation, but the pale man who was doing most of the talking spoke in a very quiet, monotone voice and she couldn't make out what he said. With an uneasy feeling Emma continued into the house. She tried to tell herself it could be completely innocent and if two men happened to be walking past the Border house and strike up a serious conversation, what was it to do with her? But deep down in her gut, she didn't really believe it. She would mention this to April either way, just in case. She turned into the sitting room, feeling drained. Fiona was sat on the sofa still, but had switched the television off and seemed deep in thought.

“Fiona?” Emma asked tentatively  
“Hmm...what?” Fiona turned towards her “oh, hello Emma, sorry I was miles away. You look exhausted. Did you have any luck finding April?.”  
“No, Fiona, I'm really worried about her, she's been acting so strangely, and now it's like she's vanished into thin air. I searched all over Venice, and nobody has seen or even heard from her. This isn't like her...”  
Fiona stared at her a moment,her expression sympathetic “Darling, I don't know what to suggest. Perhaps we ought to call the police since if what you say is true she's been missing for almost 48 hours?”  
Emma hesitated, she could see the wisdom in what Fiona said, but what if April was fine, would she thank them for phoning the police onto her?  
“Maybe....but not yet, I think we should wait. If she's not here by tonight then we call. I mean its not like I never disappear occasionally.”  
“Yes, but not for almost two days solid without warning, and you at least let someone know where you are.” Fiona paused then added “And you're worried about her, you don't really believe she's just run off to party somewhere or cuddle up with some new boyfriend do you?”  
Emma shook her head.   
“Forgive me for asking, but what did April tell you when you spoke with her? I don't mean to intrude. I understand she may well have told you in confidence, but this is getting out of hand, Emma. If she is in trouble we really need to know the truth, and frankly I'm sick of being in the dark.”  
Emma closed her eyes, feeling like a lead weight was resting in her stomach and chest. This wasn't fair, to any of them, she didn't want to betray April, but what if April was in trouble? She trusted her friend's intentions, and wanted to believe her story, but part of her still doubted. And if April was hurt or in danger and she with-held information...... “sorry April” she thought silently then looked at Fiona once more  
“You're right, April's been.....”  
Before Emma could finish her sentence the two men she'd seen outside burst in though the door. The taller man in the strange grey and black uniform was holding laser gun.  
The slim, pale one just stood back, his expression unfathomable. Emma and Fiona looked at each other in horror.

“Forgive the intrusion” the pale man said quietly, sounding as if he couldn't really care less “we are looking for a girl, April Ryan. My sources said I would find her here.”  
“Well you're sources were wrong” Emma said her voice shaking slightly, she looked desperately at Fiona  
Fiona sat rigid in the chair looking absolutely terrified, she caught Emma's gaze and took a deep breath, when she spoke her voice was even less steady then Emma's had been.  
“What makes you think we'd know April anyway?” she asked   
“I suggest you do not play games with us.” the man said his voice still devoid of any emotion “It could end very badly for you, or... one of your friends. We know April lives here, my source was very specific. Now, where is April?”  
“We don't know” Fiona replied, her voice still trembling in fear “She hasn't been here for days.”  
“And even if we did we wouldn't tell you!”Emma snapped  
“Impressive. Such loyalty. But again I must warn you of the consequences should you choose not to co-operate.”   
The man in grey raised the gun, and pointed it not at Emma, but Fiona.   
“Now are you sure you don't know where she is? You are her friend are you not? Surely she told you something.”  
Emma's bravado faltered, “She told us nothing” said Emma “we confronted April and she said she couldn't talk about it. She was going to tell us but she vanished before she did. Please, we honestly don't know anything.”  
“There, that wasn't so hard was it?” Still, we need to be sure” As he spoke two more of the grey suited men, also armed with guns, walked into the building. “Search the premises” he ordered them then turned his attention back to Emma and Fiona. “They will find April, if indeed, she is hiding here. For your sake I hope she is not. In the meantime we will wait and see if she comes home. You two will stay in here, we will hide in the kitchen, and if either of you tries to escape you will be shot, understand?”  
Emma and Fiona merely nodded.   
The intruders moved off into the kitchen. Emma looked longingly towards the door. She was afraid and desperately wanted to get away. But she was also in no doubt that they were being watched, and that if she tried the man would make good his threat. Even though she wanted this ordeal to be over, Emma found herself hoping that April wouldn't come back. She and Fiona were being held hostage and threatened with death just for being friends with April and living in the same building, she dreaded to think what would happen to April if they caught her. She glanced at Fiona, she was visibly shaking, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.   
...............................................................................................................................................................................  
Fiona closed her eyes against the flood of tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She was in no doubt that this man would, without second thought or remorse, kill either one of them to get what he wanted. He seemed a cold and calculating enough bastard. She was afraid for herself, her nerves, already on edge, were now pushed to the limit and she was rapidly reaching breaking point. But she was also scared for Emma, Charlie (if this wasn't resolved before he came home) and April. She was fond of all three of them. And Mickey.....what if they searched the basement, or she came up from working there and got herself killed? Fiona had no way to warn her. The thought finally broke her, hot tears spilled down her face as she began to sob, hiding her face in her hands.  
Emma looked at Fiona with some concern when she started crying, but didn't dare to go over to her.  
“What's going on?” a familiar voice asked  
Emma, both relieved and alarmed to hear that voice turned towards her friend. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but they would have to wait, only one thing mattered right now.  
“April! Run! Get out of here!” she urged  
...............................................................................................................................................................................

April looked at Emma in confusion, that was not the response she had expected, “Why? What's the...”  
“Run, April! Now!”  
“I wouldn't listen to her if I were you” said a unfamiliar voice “move over there”  
April hesitated only now realising the trap shes walked into.   
“I said MOVE!”  
April backed away as the grey uniformed man wielding a gun approached them, and obediently went to stand in the corner by the couch, looking at Emma questioningly  
“Emma, who's this man? What's going on?”  
But Emma just stared at her helplessly, and so April, scared but having little other choice, turned to face the man threatening all of them “Who are you? What do you want?  
“He is only following orders, Miss Ryan.” said an eerily calm male voice from the direction of the kitchen “He is merely a servant, my servant." a second man slowly walked into the room. I was hoping you would join our little......party. You are a very difficult person to find, miss Ryan. A very difficult person to find"  
“What are you doing to my friends?”   
“If you co-operate? Nothing. Nothing permanent at any rate. But if you make this any harder than it has to be, I will have your friends shot. All of them.”  
“What do you w...” April began, but then she stopped herself mid sentence, recognition creeping into her face “Do I know you? I know you! I've seen your face somewhere”  
“My name is Halloway. Gordon Halloway. I work for Jacob McAllen, who I am certain you have heard of, yes? He runs the Church of the Voltec, also known as the Vanguard? He had been insisting on meeting you, miss Ryan. Of course, we were not sure who you were at first, but we knew we would find you in Venice. You did give us a run for our money, I must admit. Your shift a week ago today made it a lot easier. But then you decided to stay out of town for awhile. Smart. Coming back, though, was rather stupid.”  
April glanced at Emma, and then at the weeping Fiona. Guilt twisted in her stomach. She wanted to explain, to apologise. She regretted now keeping them in the dark, she had been trying to protect them by not getting them involved. Instead she had made the danger worse by leaving them unprepared.   
“How did you find me?” she asked, more to stall for time than out of any interest.   
“Oh we have our methods. The eyes that see. The ears that hear -our impressive technology helps, of course. And Mr McAllen is not a bad magician, he can...sense things.” he gave April a disdainful look “Besides, you have not been especially covert, have you? I mean, the job you did in the police archives was messy. Very messy. Footprints all over it. Not your footprints, certainly, but footprints. That poor fool, Mr Minelli, was it? It took us eight painful hours to get a confession, and then it turns out he actually knew nothing about it.”  
April felt sick “Did” she hesitated unwilling to say the word “did you kill him?”  
“Certainly not”! Gordon sounded almost indignant but fell quickly back into his usual monotone “He has proven useful in the past. No, a little mental laundry, and this nasty business is behind him. We even cleared up a few unfortunate childhood memories while we were at it”  
“Where's Cortez?” April asked with some alarm. She had been angry at Cortez for seemingly abandoning her, but what if it wasn't his choice? What if they had been behind his disappearance? Had her dream about him being trapped in a machine had been true?  
“Cortez?” Gordon replied “He has been disposed of. He was meddling. Not at all acceptable behaviour for a man of his stature. He simply had to go. He kept telling all the secrets, and that is not how we play this game.”

April closed her eyes, Cortez was gone? She had never wanted to harm anyone, yet for all her recent journeys and progress in Arcadia, she seemed to be leaving a trail of destruction behind her in Stark. “What do you want from me?” she demanded, focusing on Gordon once more.  
“We want you, and what you carry with you. We have our, connections in Arcadia. We know of your journey north....Good job on our friend Klacks by the way. Good job. Very impressive.  
Not to mention the fine work you did on that Gribbler creature. She was not very co-operative, she just refused to listen to reason, but she was a twisted old girl, and we respected that. Unfortunately we lost track of you once you set out to sea. The Tyren are not very comfortable with water, so there was no chance of sending anyone after you. However with your good fortune and, shall we say, good breeding. I am sure you brought some valuable items back with you. I would expect no less from a bright and industrious girl such as yourself. So give me what you have and let us be done with this nasty business. I will let your friends go and then we will go on a little....trip.”  
April hesitated for a second, her mission in Arcadia was important, if she failed and the balance fell who knew what chaos could be unleashed on both worlds? But the lives of her friends were depending on her right now... she couldn't sacrifice them like that, not at any price, she had harmed them enough.  
“All right, release my friends and you will get what I have.”  
"You are a very intelligent woman, Miss Ryan” Gordan said “Still, we need to teach you and your friends a lesson.”  
April felt a cold chill settle on her heart at his next words.

“Shoot....” Gordan paused to think for a moment then pointed at Emma “that one”

The grey uniformed man turned to Emma, his expression detached and indifferent, Emma's eyes widened in fear as he raised the gun but she had no time to react. She felt a sharp shock of pain in her lower chest. All strength seemed to drain out of her, her legs refused to hold her weight and she fell backwards to the ground. Her head hit the floor hard but she was so light-headed and dizzy she hardly noticed. It was difficult (and painful!) to breathe, her vision became fuzzy and muted. She heard April cry out her name, but the voice sounded echoy and distant. Emma closed her eyes tight and fought against the blackness that threatened to creep in around what was left of her vision. She knew she should still be frightened, but she hadn't the energy to spare. She lay still, unable to do anything other than concentrate on breathing as the voices around her seemed to fade into an unintelligible drone. 

Fiona, on hearing the gunshot, had lifted her tear stained face in time to see the lazer hit Emma. As the young student fell, Fiona stretched her arms out towards her, desperate to help but fearing she would be next if she dared move. She stared in horror as Emma lay, seemingly lifeless on the floor. A new surge of grief filled her and she buried her head in her hands once more, not even looking at April.  
...............................................................................................................................................................................  
Mickey was, yet again, working in the basement. Not that there was anything that urgently needed mending today, although there was always some maintenance work to do in the old building, but now more than ever she just wanted to keep busy. She had been sitting at her work bench in the cellar, changing a fuse when a loud bang from upstairs, and an anguished cry made her jump. Mickey got quickly to her feet banging her knees against the front of the desk as she did so, she swore as she rubbed her bruised knees then looked up in the direction of the stairs  
“What in the world?” she muttered to herself. She had no idea what on earth could be going on up there, but whatever it was it sounded like someone had been hurt. Putting the plug back on the desk Mickey hurried up the stairs. 

As she reached the top of the stairs she came to an abrupt halt just inside the doorway. One of the students, Emma, was lying on the floor, blood seeping from a wound around her lower chest. April, another student and one Mickey knew a little better, was backed into a corner, looking worried and frightened, and on the sofa crying uncontrollably, sat Fiona. They were being held at gunpoint by two men, or rather one of them was holding a gun, the other seemed to be in charge. Neither one of them had noticed her yet. Mickey felt dread rise within her, but forced it down, panicking would help no one. She wondered if she could go for help but as she peered cautiously through the doorway and glanced around she saw it was impossible. Two of the grey uniformed men stood in the kitchen, another right outside the front door.   
Bracing herself Mickey stepped forward, she wasn't sure what she could do, but she had to try, and hiding in the basement wasn't going to do a whole lot of good.   
“What the hell is going on here?” she demanded.  
The two men and April turned to her in surprise. Then April, taking advantage of the distraction, darted past her and raced up the stairs.   
“Well, I'm afraid you caught us rather by...surprise” said the one she assumed was in charge “I am Gordon Halloway, as I have just told your friends. We have a little...... business with April Ryan.”  
Gordon gave some kind of signal and the two men from the kitchen pushed roughly past her and ran up the stairs.  
Mickey didn't know April, or any of the students, as well as Fiona did but April had seemed pleasant enough, what on earth had she been doing to bring all this to their door?  
“What do you mean “business” with April?” she asked   
“I'm afraid I can't answer that?” Gordon said “suffice to say she has been....interfering in things when she should have left well enough alone.”  
“And what do you want with us? .”   
“Oh, it's nothing personal. Wrong place, wrong time.....wrong friends” Gordon replied “we need to teach April a lesson, and..give her an incentive, your safety for her co-operation.”  
“Well, that clearly worked” Mickey said slight sarcasm creeping into her voice now. “She ran away!”  
“Yes, unfortunate. But do not worry, we will catch her, in time”  
There was another gunshot from upstairs and Mickey flinched. A short while later one of the grey uniformed men came down the stairs and said something quietly to Gordon. “What?! Well contact head quarters and set guards all over this city. McAllen would be most..... displeased if April were to escape.” the guard nodded and hurried out the door.

So the shot she'd heard hadn't been for April? Or it had and somehow missed?

“It seems April has...evaded us. For now” Gordon said quietly “We will remain here awhile to be sure she isn't coming back.”  
“And then?” Mickey asked  
“You will be free to go. As long as you don't try anything stupid in the meantime."  
“What about her?” Mickey pointed to Emma “can I at least check her?”  
Gordon shrugged. “I don't see why not.”  
Mickey walked slowly over and knelt beside the young student.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's fighting for her life, Aprils gone again, and everyone is left to deal with the chaos left behind.

Emma's eyes were closed, her face drained of colour. Mickey placed two fingers carefully against the girl's neck. The pulse was weak but still there, and she could see slight rising and falling of her chest. Emma was alive, but she wouldn't stay that way for long without treatment. She looked at Gordon and hesitated, wondering how safe it was to let him know Emma was alive at all, but on the other hand there was no way she could help her without letting him know, and if Emma didn't get to hospital soon she'd be dead anyway.  
“I need to get the first aid kit” Mickey glanced back at Gordon “and a phone, she needs to be taken to hospital.”  
Gordon looked at her for a moment, his face unreadable,“She's alive?” he asked finally “Well I must admit I am surprised... All right, tell me where they are.....I'm sure my associate would get them for you”  
“The phones in the kitchen by the back door, the kit....in the cupboard to the right of the sink.”  
The guard handed his gun to Gordon and disappeared from the room. He came back in with the kit and phone in his other hand. He passed them to Mickey before retrieving his gun and resuming his previous duties.  
Mickey pressed a compress against the wound, trying to stem the bleeding.  
She felt some one kneel beside her and turned to see Fiona. Her eyes were red and blotchy from crying, she looked at Mickey her expression sad but resolute.  
“Need help?” Fiona asked  
“I've got this. Just phone the ambulance, we need them here fast.” Mickey said, passing her the phone.  
She hoped Fiona could keep her voice steady enough on the phone, she was still very upset if a little more under control. Still, she knew Fiona was no good with blood, and she needed to apply as much pressure as possible.  
She listened as Fiona asked for the ambulance, gave the address, and informed them it was a gunshot wound. Her voice only wavered slightly as she gave the information. She gave a brief description of Emma's current condition and the location of the wound, and what they were currently doing to help her. Finally the ambulance wails sounded outside. The grey suited man retreated to the kitchen as the ambulance men entered, although Gordon remained, coldly watching the action unfold before him. The paramedics examined Emma before carefully placing her on a stretcher and carrying her out. Mickey stood up, pulling Fiona to her feet as well  
“Someone ought to go with her” Mickey said flatly “Emma knows Fiona better than me...so since we're the only two here at the moment, it should be her.”  
“Very well” Gordon said “but you stay here for now. As for your girlfriend, don't try to phone the police either while you're out, we have connections, you see, and in the meantime it could get....messy”  
Fiona looked anxiously at Mickey, she wanted to get the hell out of there but she didn't want to leave Mickey, especially when she knew her girlfriend was far from safe.  
Mickey saw her indecision and pulled her into a quick hug “I'll be okay” she said quietly, trying to sound reassuring “there's no point in us both being stuck here. Go with Emma, I'll catch up or meet you back here later.” then she pushed Fiona gently away. “Go on. Now”  
Fiona did as she was told, glancing back as she walked out the door. Emma was settled into the ambulance and they were tending to her wound as best they could.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................

“You a relative?” one paramedic asked as she walked outside.  
“A friend” Fiona replied “her family lives quite a distance away.”  
“You coming with her?”  
“Yes”  
“Okay, sit here” the paramedic waved towards the bench opposite Emma. “She's not really conscious at the moment but talk to her, she may be able to hear you, even if she can't respond.”  
Fiona made to climb in the ambulance when she heard a shout  
“Hey, Fiona?” she turned to see Charlie racing over.  
“What happened? Has there been an accident? Is it April? Where's Emma?”  
“No, Charlie....Emma has been hurt, not April. April did come back to the house but it seems that she has been getting herself into rather more trouble than we realised.”  
“What do you mean?” Charlie asked her “What kind of trouble? Is April okay? What happened to Emma?”  
“I don't know what kind of trouble” Fiona replied wearily “but it was serious enough that we've all been held hostage at the house. Emma was shot to “teach April a lesson”, and April....ran off.”  
Charlie looked like he'd just been hit over the head and Fiona felt terrible. But what could she do? Lie to him?  
“Charlie, why don't you come with me? April isn't there, and it would be dangerous for you to go into the house right now. Emma's in a bad way, she's going to need all the support she can get.”  
Charlie looked at Fiona, the anguish apparent on his face, but he simply nodded.  
“Sure” he said, they both climbed into the ambulance. The doors closed and the ambulance lurched forward, speeding through the streets..  
They sat on the bench opposite Emma. Charlie held Emma's hand as they raced along but he seemed distracted and Fiona did most of the talking to Emma. Sometimes she reassured Emma, other times she simply recounted past events, sometimes she had no clue at all what she said, she just kept talking to the unresponsive girl in hopes it would somehow call her back.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................  
At the hospital Emma was rushed into surgery. Fiona and Charlie were left alone in a waiting room. They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.  
Fiona was worried and anxious about Mickey as well as Emma, she knew that her girlfriend could look after herself, but the men seemed unpredictable, and were certainly ruthless. She hoped Mickey would be able to talk her way out and catch up to them soon.  
To make things worse, Emma's prognosis was far from certain, and April was missing again. Fiona felt a swell of both familiar concern, and bitterness and anger rise within her. She had liked April, trusted her, they all had.  
Then she'd brought this whole mess down on all of them without even bothering to warn them. What exactly had she gotten involved in anyway, and why on earth hadn't she told anyone? Fiona had had lots of heart to heart talks with April over the last few days, the girl could have told her at any point, and even if she hadn't wanted to talk to her about it, she could have at least confided in Charlie and Emma, her two closest friends. Now, because she couldn't be honest with them, because she had allowed them all to unknowingly blunder into a dangerous situation completely blind, Emma was in hospital fighting for her life, and Mickey was potentially still in danger. Fiona felt betrayed. She looked with concern at Charlie, it was probably even worse for him.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................

Charlie felt like his whole world was crashing down around him, and he was powerless to do anything about it. When he'd seen the ambulance he'd been worried, then when Fiona had explained what was going on he hadn't wanted to believe her. But somehow he knew she was being sincere. Then he'd seen Emma, lying on the stretcher......  
He got up and began to pace. He felt confused, frustrated and scared. He could be losing his two best friends in one day. Emma's condition was critical, and April was on the run, sure April may still turn up, Emma might recover, but he couldn't be sure of either, and his reserves of faith were suddenly running very low.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mickey perched on the edge of the sofa, silent and staring at her hands. It seemed like hours since she'd ushered Fiona out the door. How long were these men going to hang around? She doubted April would come back now. Not when she knew that these men, whoever they were, knew to look for her here. As little as she knew April, Mickey did credit her with a little more sense than that. 

Finally a guard came through the door and spoke a few words to Gordon  
“Sir! It seems April has gotten away. She got to the town square, she appeared to be heading for the café, but when she saw us she ran back. We cornered her, but she escaped through The Door. The portal closed after her, we were unable to follow.”  
“Really? How.....irritating” Gordon said, then turned to Mickey “It seems April has departed from Newport altogether. It's unlikely she will return here now, and we have more pressing business elsewhere. We will not stretch your.....hospitality further.”  
Gordon turned and strode out of the house, signalling to the guards who quickly followed.

For a few moments Mickey didn't move, then she got too her feet and walked over to the window, watching as the line of guards disappeared towards the bridges. She hadn't entirely understood the conversation between the Guard and Gordon, portal?? But it seemed that April's escape had been successful. Mickey might not know April, and after the mess she'd caused if she ever did come back Mickey would have a few choice words to say to her, but the girl sure as hell didn't deserve for those bastards to catch her. She glanced at the clock and debated going up to the hospital, if only to reassure Fiona she was okay and check how Emma was doing. Still after the recent drama she ought to check the house and lock up first. Wearily she moved into the kitchen, locking the back door and windows, after today there were certainly going to be changes in security around here.

Then she suddenly remembered the second shot from earlier, with a feeling of dread Mickey headed to the first floor to investigate. As she reached the top of the stairs she found Zack, another student, lying face first on the floor.  
Slowly Mickey walked over and bent to cautiously turn him over. Zacks' pale face wore a fixed look of shock, his eyes stared blankly back up at her, blood around his mouth and a gaping wound in his throat clearly indicated the cause of death. Sickened Mickey ran to find a sheet and covered him up, not wanting any of the students or Fiona when she returned to stumble across the body. Then she phoned the police, wondering if the nightmare would ever end..

By the time the police had finished examining the crime scene and questioned her, Mickey was shattered, she'd never seen so much chaos in a single day in her entire life. Now as Zacks' body was removed, she just felt exhausted and numb. It was getting late and she hoped Fiona would be home soon. She turned the telly on to distract herself and curled up on the sofa to wait. She must have dozed off, for it was dark when the sound of the front door startled her awake and Charlie and Fiona finally walked in through the door. Charlie went up the stairs and retreated to his room without a word. Fiona had looked apprehensive as she entered but relaxed when she only saw Mickey stood there.  
"How is she?" Mickey asked softly  
"She's in intensive care, but the operation they gave her went well,... she's holding on." Fiona looked at Mickey in concern "are you alright?"  
"yeah, they're gone, I discovered some..other things while you were gone, but I'll explain tomorrow, you look exhausted."  
"I am...." thoughts of the days events played back in Fiona's head the men bursting in, Emma being shot and collapsing in front of her..Charlies face when she broke the news to him, Emma's pale face as she lay on the hospital bed hooked up to several machines, the dread in the pit of her stomach of them harming Mickey, of what she might find when she returned home, but not daring to call the police in case they made good their threat. Her eyes grew blurry, as she fought back tears, 

Mickey sighed sadly and pulled Fiona into a tight hug.


	4. Malneiophrenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a restless sleep, Mickey and Fiona face the consequences of the previous days events. Zack is dead, April is missing, and while Emma's stable, her prognosis is far from certain. Families are informed, and security tightens. Meanwhile Charlie conflicted but still struggling to hold on to hope, visits Emma in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is still a work in progress, I just don't know how to change it to say that instead of completed.

Despite how tiered they both were, neither Mickey nor Fiona slept well that night, and when they did eventually drift off to sleep by virtue of sheer exhaustion, it was a disturbed sleep filled with strange dreams and nightmares. 

_Mickey stood in a street full of screaming people, as a swirling tornado like darkness approached, leaving a trail of devastation and chaos in its wake, Fiona stood with her, staring at the mass with a look of equal fear and horror on her face as they gripped each others arm, Both were paralysed with fear. Then, as the vortex bore down on them, Fiona seemed to snap herself out of it, she began to back away, but did not let go of her, pulling on her arm and urging her to run. Mickey turned and fled with Fiona as the vortex continued its path of destruction. Glancing back, Mickey saw one unfortunate person get sucked in. That person would never be found again._

_Fiona stirred in her sleep as the days events replayed over and over in graphic detail. Sometimes though the dreams liked to add an even more sinister alternative where all her worst fears came true, where Emma died, and she'd come home to find Mickey another casualty of the mystery assailents._

_Even in the dreams that were pure flashbacks of what actually happened, the nightmare continued. The Borderhouse, their home and the place they'd loved , run, and maintained for so long,and a haven for struggling students, slowly degenerated from its bright and welcoming self into something far more dark and sinister, its familiar yet altered and decayed structure becoming eerily reminincent of something out of a horror movie. When her detatched but aware dream-self looked outside, she felt that its state was an appropriate and only mildly exaggerated reflection of what had happened to Venice as a whole, for the city itself seemed like a bleak and hopeless shell of what it had once been._

They both awoke unrested and on edge, and discussed the previous days events over herbal tea and breakfast, although neither of them were really hungry. 

Fiona frowned when MIckey broke the news about Zack. "Oh my god. Poor bastard. I don't pretend to have liked him, he was an arrogant little asshole. but he sure as hell didn't deserve that."

Fiona looked worriedly at Mickey, she looked as pale and tense as Fiona felt. Fiona reached over to touch Mickey's arm

"Mickey?"

"Hmm?" Mickey dragged herself out of her thoughts "yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess...no worse off than you anyway." Mickey gave her a small smile, but Fiona could tell it was forced "yesterday was hell, and neither of us exactly got much sleep."

"I had some horrible dreams last night.."

"Me too.." Mickey took Fionas hand and squeezed it briefly, "not really surprising after the real nightmare that descended on us yesterday"

"I know....I'm not sure I feel entirely safe here, after what happened"

Mickey sighed and gazed out the window. "I know what you mean, I'm going to try and fix that old keypad, or get another one if it's too busted, additional bolts for the doors wouldn't hurt either. I need to keep busy today, and I'll feel a whole lot safer too."

"We should probably hold a house meeting as well" Fiona mused "once we've agreed how to progress from this, the other students are bound to notice something''s wrong, and they'll need to be informed of any changes,".

"Yep, good idea,...as long as you do the talkin'" Mickey looked thoughtful a moment, "Fi....ya know the families will probably phone here, once the police inform them, that is?"

Fiona nodded, feeling a surge of sickly dread, she was very aware, and those calls were not going to be pleasant, for anyone, they would want answers they simply didn't have. Sure she knew what happened, but not why, who the men were or anything else. 

Mickey squeezed her shoulder as they both got up from the table, and began to quietly wash up and put the breakfast things away. After they finished Fiona decided to go and make a start sorting out her paperwork, but was stopped by Mickey gently catching her arm. 

"...Fiona?"

Fiona turned back to face Mickey "yes?"

"When the phone rings Im gonna stay with you, ok? You're better with people than me, but ....I know those calls are gonna be rough and...you don't have to do it alone..I mean, unless you want to that is .. but.."

Despite her anxiety Fiona smiled, her girlfriends awkwardness was adorable sometimes, and she greatly appreciated the sentiment. Mickeys presence and support while she had to deal with the distraught families would be a huge comfort. 

"thanks Mickey" she replied softly 

Mickey watched as Fiona left then headed down to the basement to grab her toolkit, standing around worrying wasn't going to help, and she may as well get started and see if she could get that old keypad by the door working again

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Charlie awoke with a thumping headache and from the strangest dream, in it he had flown through the air, it was dark, and he could only make out silhouettes and shadows,, but he appeared to be flying over a forest. Something ahead was drawing him, calling out to him, something dear and familiar. Every now and then, he got the distinct feeling he was being followed, but no one was there whenever he turned round. Occasionally though he'd glimpse small pockets of the air around him seeming to shimmer and waver slightly, similar to how a body of water reflecting back the night sky might distort the image if it's surface was disturbed by ripples or movement, but he put it down to his eyes playing tricks on him, and even if something was there, it appeared to mean him no harm. Suddenly below him the bright orange glow of a fire caught his attention, he swooped down, at first towards the fire where a group of strange creatures like the one that had appeared in the Cafe were gathered, but the instinct guiding his dream self told him that what he sought was not here, so he turned away again. The familiar voice calling him told him he was close though and he found himself drawn to a small hut. Inside the odd hut, which seemed to be made of mud, on a makeshift bed, sat April, she looked up in surprise, but as she did so the dream had begun to fade_

Charlie sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his aching temples bracing himself to face the day as he recalled the previous days events. Emma was in critical condition, and April...god only knew what had happened to her. While they were waiting at the hospital, he'd questioned Fiona further, and she had elaborated a little on what had happened. Charlie could hardly believe April had gotten herself so deep into trouble, or put them in so much danger. Part of him shared Fiona's anger with April, but mostly he was just confused as to what was going on and worried about her. With a heavy heart he gave himself a mental kick to get up and dressed, he didn't hold up much hope, but maybe he could find a clue in Aprils room, and even if the search for her proved as futile as last time, he had another friend still very much here who needed his support. 

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Later that afternoon Fiona hung up the phone and shakily leaned back against Mickey. Those had been the two most unpleasant phone calls she'd ever had to deal with, Emma's family were going to arrange a visit, and hadn't blamed them, but were understandably worried and distressed. Zacks' parents were both heartbroken, and a lot more accusatory, April's parents hadn't phoned at all, yet, but then she hadn't been missing long enough to be officially regarded as missing by the police . Fiona shuddered against Mickey, she felt emotionally drained and very close to breaking point. Mickey looked at Fiona with concern but knew there was nothing she could say or do to rectify the situation. They would both have to weather this one out. Wordlessly she wrapped her arms around Fiona and pulled her close, trying to offer her some comfort at least.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A search Of Aprils room had lead Charlie as far as deducing she had probably escaped out the window,, and no further. Frustrated and defeated he went to the hospital to check on Emma. "No change" according to the nurse on the desk. He made his way to Emmas room and took a chair beside her bed. She still wasn't awake, and her skin still had a ghostly paleness to it, but her breathing seemed easier today, unless it was wishful thinking . He placed his hand over Emma's 

"Hey Em, you hang in there, ok?" he said quietly " April's still missing, but the window in her room was wide open, and I found a footprint on the sill, so guess that's how she got out. Hopefully she escaped from...whoever those people were who were after her. Man, wish I knew she was ok, and what the heck she's gotten herself into. Dunno if I'd hug her or call her out for all this if she turned up right now.." he laughed bitterly, "probably a bit of both. You know I love her, but man has that girl brought some trouble on our heads." He sighed sadly, "well wherever she is, she's gone for now. Don't you go leave on me too, you hear? You pull through this, ok...." Charlie trailed off. He continued to sit with Emma, gently holding her hand, then he recalled the photo of them in Aprils room, he would grab that photo and ask around about her tomorrow.


End file.
